Myself
by Seracchi
Summary: Seijuurou selalu mencari. Mencari orang yang tidak melihatnya sebagai Akashi. [semi-canon]


**[All of Seracchi's works also posted on AO3 so there is _no_ plagiarism]**

 **Kuroko no Basuke and all identifiable characters and situations are created and owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi. The author of the fan fiction does not, in any way, earn profit from the story and no copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Sejak kecil Akashi Seijuurou sudah terbiasa menjalani hidup dalam sangkar. Seperti binatang sirkus yang dipuja banyak orang tanpa ada yang tahu seberapa keras latihan yang diberikan pemiliknya agar ia dapat melakukan atraksi yang mengagumkan. Yang membedakannya dengan binatang sirkus—selain kenyataan bahwa ia manusia—adalah darah yang mengalir di tubuhnya yang memberikannya kedudukan sebagai penerus tunggal perusahaan keluarga Akashi.

Tentu saja Seijuurou bukannya tak bersyukur lahir di keluarga konglomerat. Ia sangat bersyukur diberikan orangtua yang bergelimang harta hingga hidupnya tak pernah kurang suatu apapun. Ia sangat bersyukur diberi pendidikan yang berkali-kali lipat lebih banyak dan detil dibanding orang lain karena ia tahu di luar sana banyak orang yang tak bisa sekolah. Ia sangat bersyukur masa depannya sudah ditentukan, menjadi penerus perusahaan, tanpa harus kesusahan mencari pekerjaan.

Tapi ada kalanya ia merasa lelah. Lelah memiliki hidup yang sempurna yang ia dapat dengan menukarkan kebebasannya. Ia lelah harus tersenyum dan bersikap seolah tak ada yang terjadi ketika sesungguhnya ia ingin berteriak dan marah dan memukul sesuatu. Ia lelah bertemu kenalan baru yang ia tahu hanya mengincar hartanya.

Kemudian di puncak kelelahan yang ia yakin sudah nyaris merusak mentalnya, Sang Takdir turun tangan, merangkai sebuah pertemuan.

* * *

Winter Cup usai, ditutup oleh pertandingan yang sudah pasti akan membuat Direktur Utama perusahaan Akashi murka. Tentu saja, karena pertandingan itu mengumumkan pada dunia mengenai kekalahan putra tunggal pewaris perusahaan Akashi.

Ia tersenyum. Sudah berapa lama sejak terakhir kali ia membuat ayahnya marah? Karena jujur saja sejak kecil ia dididik menjadi anak penurut yang nyaris tak pernah membangkang. Pertama dan terakhir kalinya ia membuat ayahnya murka adalah ketika—ah, ia ingat sekarang—ia bersikeras ingin mengikuti ekstrakurikuler basket, sebab pria itu lebih suka ia mengambil ekstrakurikuler kaligrafi atau musik.

"A-Akashi?"

Ia berhenti berjalan, menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggil namanya. Pupilnya membesar. "Kau… dari Seirin?"

"A-Ah, ya." Lelaki itu tertawa canggung. "Kupikir karena kita berpapasan, setidaknya aku harus menyapa."

Hening. Ini pertama kalinya ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Mungkin sebagian alasannya adalah karena ia tak mengenal lelaki itu barang sedikit pun.

"M-Maaf telah menyita waktumu. A-Aku permisi."

Lelaki itu berlalu. Dan ia mendadak saja mengucapkan satu kata yang entah mengapa bisa muncul di pikirannya.

"Furihata."

"E-EH? K-Kau tahu namaku?"

Ia menoleh menatap lelaki yang sudah berjalan melewatinya. Sepasang manik magentanya mengunci manik karamel yang terlihat bersinar. Ia sendiri bahkan tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa tahu nama lelaki itu. Mungkin ia memang pernah mendengarnya di suatu tempat. Juga pernah melihat surai cokelat hangat yang bagai dicium mentari itu. Ia mengerjap.

"Ah. Bukankah kau Chihuahua yang tadi me- _mark_ -ku?"

"C-Chihuahua?! Aku manusia!"

Pose tubuh lelaki itu berubah defensif diiringi sorot mata menyala penuh emosi, kemudian bibir yang agak mengerucut sebal.

Ia tertawa. Lelaki itu terkesiap kaget. Menyadari apa yang terjadi, ia pun akhirnya ikut kaget.

Akashi Seijuurou bukan lagi tipe orang yang sering menebar tawa. Tertawa termasuk hal yang harus ia lepas sebagai ganti hidup sempurna. Lantas sejak kapan tawanya datang dengan begitu alami?

"Furihata." Ia memutar tubuh hingga mereka berhadapan. "Kalau kau tidak sedang buru-buru, mungkin kau bisa mengajakku berkeliling Tokyo? Besok aku dan timku sudah harus kembali ke Kyoto."

Mereka berdua sama-sama tahu itu alasan yang tidak masuk akal. Akashi Seijuurou lahir dan besar di Tokyo. SMP Teikou letaknya di Tokyo. Namun entah mengapa Furihata Kouki tak kuasa menolak permintaan yang sekilas mirip perintah itu.

"B-Baiklah," gumam lelaki itu pelan. "Tapi kau benar-benar pandai memilih waktu, Akashi. Ini sudah nyaris gelap gulita. Kau tidak bermaksud ingin mengunjungi dunia malam Tokyo, kan?"

Ia menatap lelaki itu dengan sorot meragukan. "Kau tidak tahu apapun tentang dunia malam Tokyo."

Manik cokelat itu balas menatapnya. Hangat. "Kata siapa? Jangan menilai orang dari penampilannya."

"Oh, tapi aku memang tahu." Mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka, mendekati lelaki itu hingga bisa merasakan napas masing-masing. "Kau lupa sedang berhadapan dengan siapa?"

Lelaki itu gelagapan dengan wajah merah, melompat mundur beberapa langkah. "A-Akashi Seijuurou, kan? Mana mungkin lupa."

Furihata Kouki kemudian mengambil alih berdiri di depan, memenuhi permintaannya untuk membawanya melihat suasana Tokyo. Lelaki itu bicara namun ia tak mendengar. Yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah bagaimana ia suka mendengar namanya terucap dari bibir lelaki itu. Sebab tak seperti kebanyakan orang, ia bisa merasakan lelaki itu benar-benar melihatnya sebagai Seijuurou dan bukannya pewaris perusahaan Akashi.

"Furihata." Ia memutuskan ia juga suka memanggil nama lelaki yang kini meliriknya penuh tanya. "Apa kau benar-benar tahu siapa aku? Selain Kapten Generasi Ajaib Teikou?"

Lelaki itu mengerjap, tampak berpikir. "Kurasa sedikit banyak aku tahu."

"Perjelas definisi sedikit banyak itu."

"Ugh." Ekspresi wajah lelaki itu berubah enggan. "Yah, aku tahu siapa ayahmu—maksudku, dia kan memang sering muncul di TV. Tak banyak berita tentang ibumu, jadi kalau soal ibumu aku tak tahu. Lalu—"

"Apa kau ingin tahu?"

"Eh?"

"Mengenai ibuku."

* * *

Furihata Kouki tak tahu apa yang membuat Akashi Seijuurou berjalan mengikutinya, berbicara padanya. Sejujurnya ia takut menghadapi lelaki itu. Butuh keberanian yang besar bagi orang yang biasa-biasa saja sepertinya untuk sekedar menyapa lelaki yang serba sempurna seperti Akashi. Bahkan rasanya butuh lebih dari keberanian sebab ia tak bisa menghentikan pikirannya yang terus membanding-bandingkan kasta mereka yang jauh berbeda.

Namun jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, ia merasa Akashi yang sekarang tidak akan bisa menerima bila orang lain takut padanya. Ia merasa lapisan tipis yang menahan mental Akashi agar tetap normal sudah sangat rawan. Tentu saja, lelaki itu sudah hidup tertekan selama enam belas tahun. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan seberapa besar tekanan yang diberikan ayah lelaki itu.

Maka ia mencoba menekan rasa takutnya. Sebab entah mengapa ia tahu Akashi mencari bagaimana rasa hidup normal.

Ia tersenyum. "Hanya kalau kau mau menceritakannya."

Manik magenta Akashi tampak kaget, seakan-akan itu pertama kali lelaki itu mendengar ucapan tersebut.

"Kenapa terkejut?" Ia sungguh tak mengerti jalan pikiran Akashi. "Itu kan urusan keluarga. Kau tak harus menceritakannya bila kau tak mau."

Seulas senyum tipis akhirnya menghiasi wajah tampan Akashi. "Kau benar. Aku ingin menceritakannya padamu."

Ia mengangguk, isyarat mempersilakan lelaki itu untuk mulai bercerita. Namun sebelum bercerita Akashi menuntun mereka ke tempat di mana mereka bisa duduk menatap langit tak berbintang. Jantungnya mulai berdentum dua kali lebih cepat saat Akashi mengunci matanya. Kenapa ia tak menyadari sebelumnya, di lapangan Winter Cup, bahwa manik magenta Akashi begitu indah?

"Ibuku sudah meninggal."

Ia membelalak.

"Sekarang sudah tidak begitu menyakitkan, tapi pada awalnya untuk membicarakan dia saja terasa sulit."

Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa. Akashi pun tak memaksanya untuk memberi komentar. Lelaki itu hanya butuh seseorang untuk mendengar segala yang ia pendam dalam hatinya selama enam belas tahun. Maka itulah yang ia lakukan, duduk diam mendengarkan Akashi bicara, bercerita. Hingga sampai di satu titik jemari mereka bertautan. Sejak awal mereka duduk di sana, tak sekali pun ikatan mata mereka terputus. Akashi membuka diri padanya dan ia merasa ia telah menatap jauh ke dalam lubuk hati Akashi seiring dengan setiap kata yang terucap. Di bawah cahaya bulan, mata Akashi seolah berkaca-kaca.

Ia melepas tautan jemari mereka, menangkup wajah Akashi dengan kedua tangan.

Ia pernah melihat adegan ini jutaan kali dalam seri drama romantis yang suka ditonton ibunya. Ketika pemeran utama pria dan wanita saling menatap, bertukar kata melalui pandangan mata. Ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, jantungnya berdebar keras menyakiti rusuk saat ia memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan.

Ia memejamkan mata bertepatan dengan saat lengan Akashi menarik tubuhnya mendekat. Bibir mereka bersentuhan—mereka berciuman. Furihata Kouki tak berani bernapas. Adrenalin mengalir deras. Ia meyakinkan diri ini bukan perasaan murni bernama cinta. Ia hanya berdebar karena ia sedang melakukan hal yang dianggap tabu. Ia mencium laki-laki.

"Oh, Tuhan." Ia diserang tremor saat bibir mereka terpisah. "Aku baru saja mencium Akashi Seijuurou. Aku pasti akan dibunuh para penggemarmu."

Di luar dugaan, Akashi kembali tertawa. Suara tawanya membuat Furihata ingin mencium bibir itu sekali lagi. Tapi sepersekian detik kemudian, saat bicara, suara Akashi serius.

"Sejak kecil ayahku selalu berkata, kelak aku akan menikah dengan perempuan yang paling baik dari yang terbaik. Lalu meneruskan keturunan demi menjaga kelangsungan perusahaan keluarga kami." Manik magenta dan manik cokelat karamel bertemu lagi. "Tapi siapa sangka hanya butuh satu ciuman untuk merubah masa depanku?"

Wajah Furihata memerah. "A-Apa maksudnya?"

"Maksudku adalah, ini—" Akashi menyatukan bibir mereka sesaat "—membuatku tidak ingin lagi mengikuti jalan hidup yang telah ditentukan ayahku untukku."

"Lalu?" Furihata berbisik pelan. "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Manik magenta Akashi berkilat. "Kau memilikinya. Yang kuinginkan."

"A-Apa gerangan?"

Senyum Akashi mengembang. Furihata tak kuasa melihatnya. Lelaki itu memang sempurna.

"Furihata, apa kau tahu kau sedang bicara dengan siapa?"

Ia mengerjap tak paham. Kenapa Akashi menanyakan pertanyaan itu lagi?

"Akashi Seijuurou, tentunya. Memang siapa lagi?"

Jawaban Furihata bukan anak Akashi Masaomi, bukan penerus tunggal perusahaan Akashi, bukan juga Kapten Generasi Ajaib Teikou maupun Rakuzan. Hanya Akashi Seijuurou.

Akashi meraih jemari Furihata, menautkannya dengan jemarinya sendiri. "Itulah yang kuinginkan, Furihata. Apa kau mengerti?"

 _Seseorang yang melihatku sebagai diriku sendiri._

* * *

 ** **Terima kasih telah membaca.****

 **Sebenarnya saya selalu penasaran, apa reaksi Papa Akashi waktu tahu anaknya kalah Winter Cup? Apa abang Sei dimaki-maki dengan kejam? Dan saya juga merasa mungkin memang begini perasaan Sei, selalu diatur-atur, nggak ada kebebasan. Untung ketemu Kouki! /eh /salah**


End file.
